1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method, apparatus and computer-readable medium rendering three-dimensional (3D) graphics, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus and computer-readable medium rendering 3D graphics that may predict and render an update area of a subsequent frame and thereby enhance a rendering efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device displaying three-dimensional (3D) graphics data may be used, for example, in a user interface (UI) application in a mobile device, an e-book application, an application for product simulation used in an internet shopping mall, and the like.
The aforementioned applications may use quick rendering. Partial change may frequently occur in most scenes displayed by the applications. For example, when a plurality of icons is arranged in a matrix form on a mobile device, a user may move only a single row or a single column and thus icons located in a remaining column or row may not be changed.
However, when a scene is changed, existing 3D rendering technology may render all the 3D graphics data of the changed scene. Accordingly, when a user shifts, icons to the left or the right which are included in a single row, the mobile device may render and display all the non-shifted icons included in other rows. In conventional art, whenever a scene is changed, all 3D graphics data may be rendered. Since an operation may be repeatedly performed until all the 3D graphics data is rendered and displayed, a great amount of time and large memory space may be unnecessarily used.